Tails and cream puppy love
by Leanna23
Summary: When cream and Amy come and stay Over at tails and sonic's house for a sleepover thing's get a little to heated tails and cream oneshot little bit of sonamy M rated for tailream lemon


Cast and ages

tails age 19

cream age 17

sonic age 23

Amy age 20

* * *

(Tails pov at the workshop)

"She said yes she finally said yes sonic!" I shouted Today was the day my best friend cream the rabbit was finally coming over of a sleep over I kinda have Secret crush on her for a while now sonic says it 's Totally Noticeable The nerve of him to say that while he haves a crush on Amy rose He just runs way because his to chicken to tell her while she chases him Around everywhere " okay tails let's get ready" sonic shouted from up stairs 'Oh no I forgot to change " I thought sonic came down stairs (wearing just a pair of jeans and his sneakers ) drying his quills with towal I'm guessing because he got a shower

the door Bell rang "oh no I'm still not dressed" I responded sonic chuckled at me " Relax tails ill Stall them Enough for you to get dressed" sonic replied I thanked him and ran up stairs i got on a ( white t-shirt and jeans and my trademark sneakers ) I heard the sound of cream and Amy's voice from downstairs " hi mr sonic where's is miles?"I heard cream ask she's the only one I let call me by my real name "I'm right here cream "I replied coming down the stairs "TAILS!" She tackled me to the ground with a bear hug "aww remember when I use to do that to you sonic?" Amy asked he chuckled slowly backing away from her "yeah good times anyway let's get this party started" he responded sonic lifted cream off me and Whispered in my ear "welcome to my world " we helped the girls get there things unpacked like

there sleeping bags

snacks and drinks

a couple of horror movies ( chucky, scream, wrong turn )and Romance movies(the note book, the last song, titanic )

a hour later

sonic and amy were sitting on the couch watching scream and eating popcorn me and cream was sitting on the floor "don't go in there .. Don't go in there ...AHHH!" I shouted as the popcorn flew up out of the bowl Amy and cream screamed back over my shoulder to sonic and amy i saw him put his arm around Amy and yawn "this movie is boring " he responded as Amy saw what he was doing and blushed I felt cream shaking next to me so I got up to get a blanket I came back and put it over us "here you go cream " She cuddled up to me "thank you miles " I put my hands behide my head " so ..um cream where's cheese ?" I asked she looked at me " oh his with my mum at home " she replied as she put her head On my shoulder and nuzzle me softly I blushed as i felt my member getting by this, good thing I have a blanket covering it then I got Nervous as cream put her

hand on my leg I shot up making sure No one could see my boner , cream gave me a worried look "are you okay miles ?" I started Sweating "uh ... i'll be right back i need to go to the bathroom" I said with Shakiness in my voice I saw sonic raise a eyebrow "you sure tails , You seem Nervous about something? ...whoa "he asked I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me in to the bathroom Leaving the girls with Confused looks once we were in the room " what's the big Idea tails I was about to make my move" he saw my Problem

and Scratch the back of his head Nervously while looking away" .. Oh ..um now I see. What were you to doing under that Blanket ?" he responded looking back at me I blushed " nothing. She just cuddled and nuzzled my neck then put her hand on my leg Nevermind that now tell me how to get rid of it " I quickly Defend myself He chuckled and whispered something in my ear then we heard a knock on the door "sonic ?..tails ?.. Are you guys okay in there me and cream are getting worried " Amy shouted from out side the door " yeh...um ..getting finishing up now be out in a second Ames " sonic responded when we heard her foot steps slowly going away He quickly turned to me "come one man this is my one chance to tell amy how feel about her " i

sighed "okay but what do I do with this " I asked pointing to my hard on he smirked "jerk it off" i looked at him in shock "WHAT!" I shouted quickly covering my mouth after Realizing how loud I was being" tails just do it you know you can't go out like that look ill leave you to it, I'm gonna take Amy outside so I can make my move" I sighed again and sat down as he walked out and closed the bathroom door I heard him talking to Amy "hey ames will you come outside with me for a second " I she giggled and Replied "sure sonikku " I then

heard the back door opening and closing 'great I left in the house with only me and cream , my ears perked up when I heard the bathroom door opening I saw cream come in and lock the door " cream..what are you doing?" I Stuttered out she walked over to me and Put her finger on my lips "shh... Miles just let me get rid of that for you " i looked at her in shock ' how did she know?' i thought to my self my eyes Wided as i saw her got on her knee's and unzipped my jeans and Took my hard member out and began sucking on it i started moaning "Oh...cream ..that feels so good ... Keep going " she started to go faster " CREAM I'M GONNA CUM!" i shouted as i put my

hand on her head and started mouth banging her i came inside her mouth she started to Choke so I pulled out her mouth "sorry" I said Sheepishly i stared at her in awe as she Swallowed the load " so thick I love it " she responded as she pulled her shirt over head and and pulled down ther shorts "miles I want you to make me a full woman right now " I blushed at her Statement "are you sure cream ?.. I don't want to hurt you and I don't have any Protection" she got up and Sat on my lap kissed me Passionately after a few minutes the kiss broke "I know that's why I trust you please do it for me " I nodded as she lied down on the floor I Positioned myself at her Entrance and i slowly Entered till i Reached her Virginity wall i looked her one last time for the okay she closed her eyes "do it miles" Without a second

thought I pushed threw it "AHHH!" she screamed I could see the pain in her face and some tears coming out of her eyes I kissed them away and waited for her to get used to it She hit her hip on mine for me to go on I started to slowly thrust in and out as she started to moan "oohh...miles it feels so good " i felt Pleasure build up inside of me with every thrust I made "oh cream .. I love you ..so much crashes smiled at home "I .. Love you to miles... Oh god please go faster " I did what she Commanded our moans grew more louder as i heard the back door open and close again while the sounds of moans followed by kissing "oh sonikku" I heard Amy moan I chuckles to myself 'sounds like sonic made his move alright ' I thought and Continue thrusting again " MILES ..I'M...I'M GONNA CUM" I let out a Grunt for my Response " ME TOO CREAM HERE IT COMES !" I did one more thrust as I came cream followed soon after me I fell on top of her "Wow" we both said at the same time we got up and got our Clothes back on and walked put of the bathroom I laughed as seen sonic bedroom door locked and moaning coming from it me and cream sat on the Couch and cuddled "I love you miles" I smiled at her "I love you to creamy" she giggled and nuzzled under my muzzle and kissed me On my cheek "thank you for doing that for me miles " I nuzzled her back "anytime cream goodnight " I replied "goodnight " she responded as we fell asleep together

* * *

**sorry it's so Short guys anyway please review**


End file.
